


Not as planned

by Ephemeral_Joy



Series: "When I kissed you" // Stydia [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Humour, Slice of Life, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: Lydia is on look-out.Stiles searches for a document.Things don't end as planned.





	Not as planned

‘Quick, before Morell is back!’ Lydia whispered, standing at the door, riling Stiles up. She could hear the soft, melodious voice of Morell from a few classrooms away.   
The boy, perched on his knees, shuffled through her drawers, looking for a certain document.   
‘Come on, come on,’ he mumbled to himself. They all looked the same. All in a muddy brown folder, words written in pencil smudged out.   
Lydia peaked into the hallway again, catching a glimpse of the counsellor, ‘She’s coming!’, she whispered, nearly hysterical. Their plan could not fail. She couldn’t allow that.   
‘Got it!’, he snatched the folder out of the cabinet, holding it up in the air, seeming proud.   
‘There’s no time to leave,’ she hissed, eyes furrowed.   
Stiles quickly hid the folder inside his jacket, ‘Uh…’, he jerked his head around the room, looking for an escape route. The windows were closed, and could only be opened with a key. There was only one door. They were trapped.   
‘What’re we gonna do?’, Lydia asked. They know that if Morell caught them, they’d be dead and twenty steps back on their plan. Stiles stared at her, quickly glanced at the doorknob that started turning and sighed.   
‘Oh fuck it,’ he mumbled, grabbing her neck and kissing her lips fervently.

Lydia was shocked and surprised, but knew what he was getting at, so she kissed him back.  
And that was when Stiles felt it through his entire body. The thrill, excitement. Mind is hazy, heart full, as he added more pressure. Warmth spread through both of their bodies.   
The door opened and immediately they heard someone curse.  
‘Oh my God. Stiles, Lydia, leave. Now,’ Morell pointed her finger at the door, looking slightly embarrassed.  
They separated, looking at each other wide eyed, before scurrying away with eyes casted down.   
Stiles nearly stumbled over his own footing as he was so nervous.  
‘Uh, sorry?’ he stared at her, awaiting her response.   
Lydia gulped, ‘It’s okay. It was a smart move. You still have the folder?’   
He nodded, taking the paper from underneath his jacket. Lydia took it from him. ‘Let’s bring it to Scott.’  
Stiles blinked once. Twice. ‘Right. Scott.’

Both of them didn’t think of anything but the kiss that day.


End file.
